


You want it, say so

by pasdesadieux



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alcohol, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, No drunk sex because we love consent, Overuse of italics, Teasing, dirty dancing (not the movie), lap dance, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdesadieux/pseuds/pasdesadieux
Summary: The boys go out to a club for a night, where dancing together leads to something a little more heated.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	You want it, say so

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my second fic, after a prompt @theeeronaaa sent me on Tumblr about Robbe giving Sander a lap dance. It got a bit out of hand, but I had great fun writing it, and I hope you have a great time reading it! Many thanks and all the love to @theeeronaaa for supporting and inspiring me. If you notice spelling/grammar mistakes, or think something should be changed in the tags, please let me know.
> 
> Title of this fic is taken from Doja Cat's song "Say So". Other songs mentioned are (in this order) Janet Jackson's "That's The Way Love Goes" and Toni Braxton's "You're Makin' Me High". Yes, this is me blantantly projecting my music taste. Response are appreciated, either here or on my Tumblr account @pasdesadieux. Love and kisses from Uma <3

Sander is drunk.

Or, well, he's not _really_ drunk: he's only had one beer, since alcohol tends to mess with his medication and leaves him sluggish the next day. It’s more like he _feels_ drunk, on the music, the heat, the dancing, on Robbe.

 _Robbe_. His moonlit dream, the boy who owns his entire heart, his soulmate. He suddenly feels a bit overwhelmed and sneaks his arms around the brunette's waist to ground himself while they wait for their drinks at the bar. Robbe leans into the touch, giggling at Sander pressing butterfly kisses along his neck. Robbe turns around in his arms to face him, looking at Sander with gentle eyes. "You okay there?" he asks, and Sander's heart clenches at those words. Robbe always does this, probably without realizing, providing a quiet comfort that make even Sander's darkest days just slightly more bearable. Sander nods and slides his hands down to rest on the small of Robbe's back. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just missed you."

"Missed me?" Robbe smiles, curious, if a little confused. "But I'm right here."

Sander noses at Robbe's dark curls, breathing in the scent of the vanilla shampoo he used this morning. "I know. But I always miss you, even when I'm with you. It's never enough. I always need more of your touch," he explains. Robbe's entire face lights up at the confession, his features soft under the dim coloured lights of the club. He cups Sander's cheek, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone and he brings their lips together for a brief kiss. "I love you," he sighs. "You know that, right?" Sander grabs the hand on his cheek to press a kiss to Robbe's knuckles, and he knows, oh he _knows_ , feels the love seeping into his bones, warm and familiar. "I love you too."

"Here you go, sweetheart." They're interrupted by the bartender putting the drinks on the counter. She's somewhere in her thirties, hair cut even shorter than Sander's and bright blue. She grins at the pair, sliding the glasses over to them with a wink. "You two love birds have fun, okay?" Robbe's cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink and Sander laughs, reaching over to take the drinks. "Thank you, we will."

The club is packed with people when they make their way through the crowd. Robbe spots Milan, who is dancing with a guy with long blond hair. It was his idea to come to this spot tonight, a club where everyone is welcome, "except homophobes and the like," as Milan had put it. It had taken quite some convincing, but eventually Robbe agreed, and he's so happy he did- it's been the best night out he's ever had.

Sander can't stop staring at his boyfriend, though- Milan somehow got him to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, and Sander is grateful and in _pain_ at the same time, since the tight fabric leaves little to the imagination. The loose tank top exposes Robbe's collar bones and shows off his toned arms. Sander feels his mouth go dry and he's glad when they reach a free booth to sit down, because his legs feel pliant under his weight. He's seen people eyeing at his boyfriend, but he doesn't mind, not really- he is the only one who ever gets to touch him, and a flash of possessiveness surges through his chest at the thought.

"I can hear you thinking." Robbe shuffles closer, lifting his right leg to rest over Sander's thigh while he sips on his cocktail. "What's going on?" Sander shakes his head and gives his knee a reassuring squeeze. "Nothing's going on. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you," he muses. "And about how hot you look in this outfit."

Robbe blushes even brighter, still getting flustered by Sander's compliments, and he's not sure he'll ever get used to them. "Jesus, you're so sappy tonight. What's gotten into you?" Sander grins and takes another swig from his drink before he responds. "Nothing yet."

Robbe gasps, playfully smacking Sander's chest. "Sander! You can't just say stuff like that!"

"Sure I can. And you love it."

"Hmm, you're right."

Sander starts tracing figures on Robbe's inner thigh and pretends not to see how the younger boy squirms a bit under his touch when his fingers glide closer to his groin. "How is your cocktail?" he asks, abruptly stopping just as he is inches away from Robbe's crotch. Robbe takes in a sharp breath and tries to calm himself with a sip from the orange-tinted liquid. His nose scrunches up in the most adorable way at the taste. "It's good, just very, very sweet."

"Like you."

"Sander!" he whines, burying his burning face in the older boy's neck. "Stop it."

"What? It's true!"

"Sure. Whatever." Sander is about to protest when Robbe sits back again with a cheeky grin. "Do you wanna taste?" Sander nods, but instead of offering him the glass, Robbe puts it on the table next to them and leans in to coax his lips open for a dirty, longing kiss. Sander moans into it, revelling in the feeling of Robbe's tongue sliding against his own, and the taste- sugary sweet, fruity, and _Robbe_. His eyes stay closed for a few seconds after Robbe pulls away, and when he opens them he's met with Robbe's flushed face, his eyes dark and glassy. "How's that?" he purrs against Sander's ear.

"I think that..." Sander has to swallow, _hard_. "I think I need another taste. Just to be sure."

And that's exactly what he gets.

They make out until they're panting, existing in their own little bubble for just a moment. Sander tugs at Robbe's waist to pull him into his lap and Robbe has to break the kiss to properly straddle his thighs. Sander presses their mouths together again, groaning at feeling of his slick lips against Robbe's. Just as they rest their foreheads together to catch their breath, the music changes into something familiar- for Robbe, at least, since Milan keeps sending him music after he introduced him to some of his favourite artists. Robbe doesn't like all of it, but this is a good one, with a heavy bassline and the singer's seductive, husky voice. "Do you wanna dance?" he asks, stroking Sander’s bicep up and down.

A part of Sander would rather stay safely tucked away on the couch with Robbe in his lap, but he also wants to see Robbe's hips sway in those tight jeans. He nods. "Come on, let's go," Robbe beams, standing up to chug the last of his cocktail and grimacing at the sweetness and alcohol hitting his throat at once. Sander laughs, mumbling a _silly boy_ as Robbe takes his hand and leads them to the dancefloor.

_day to night til morning, keep with me in the moment_

_i'd let you had i known it, why don't you say so?_

_didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with_

_you got to keep me focused, you want it, say so_

Robbe loops his arms around Sander's neck, dragging him closer so he can look up at him through his lashes. There's something lustful in his brown eyes, like he knows what he's doing, how _hot_ he looks, and Sander feels his mouth go dry again. His hands land on Robbe's lower back, slipping under the fabric of his top to feel the smooth skin there. They start to move to the beat together, in sync like they always are, and Sander can't help but think this is how they're meant to be, fitting together perfectly, in every universe. He has to tear away his gaze to stop the train of thought and just lets himself _feel_ , the bass vibrating in his stomach, his body against Robbe's. They catch sight of Milan and laugh at his dramatic lip syncing, together with the blonde boy Robbe saw him with earlier.

_like it, love it, need it bad_

_take it, own it, steal it, fast_

_boy stop playing, grab my ass_

_why you actin' like you shy?_

Sander focuses his attention back on Robbe, who is staring at him like he wants to jump him right then and there, and Sander feels something clench low in his gut. Robbe leans in closer, only to spin around after a tantalizing brush of his lips against Sander's. He groans, splaying his hands on Robbe's belly to pull his back flush against his chest. "You fucking tease," he growls in Robbe's ears, and the younger boy shudders at the words.

They keep moving together like that and Sander sneaks his hands under Robbe's top again to caress his abdomen, occasionally grazing it with his nails, and he feels more than he hears the brunette whimper. The song smoothly transitions into the next one, and Sander vaguely notices Janet Jackson's singing.

_i like to watch us play_

_and baby, i've got on what you like_

_come closer, baby closer_

_reach out and feel my body_

A burning need is spreading through Sander's body like wildfire, hoping Robbe experiences it too- as if on cue, Robbe grinds his ass back purposefully against Sander's crotch, and Sander has to tighten his grip on Robbe's waist to steady himself. He lets out an appreciative groan and dips his head to suck marks on Robbe's neck and bite at his piercing. Robbe moans loudly, tilting his head to give Sander better access as he brings one hand up to paw at Sander's locks. "Ah, fuck, Sander..."

They get lost in the music, in each other, like most people on the dance floor, but Sander knows he can't keep dancing like this all night. Robbe is always so responsive, his body right there against him for Sander to explore, and with his ass grinding on him like that, Sander is growing hard at a rapid pace. Getting brave all of a sudden, he slides a hand down Robbe's tummy, over his hips, down to his groin to cup him through his jeans. Robbe freezes, and for a moment Sander is afraid he went too far, but then Robbe bucks his hips up shamelessly and Sander feels his half-hard cock on the palm of his hand. The heat between them increases tenfold and a slower song starts playing, something with a steady drum he doesn't recognize, and he takes to opportunity to ask Robbe if he wants to get out of here. The younger boy nods eagerly, taking a hold of Sander's wrist. Surprisingly, he doesn't go for the exit, like Sander expects, but instead pulls him to an empty booth on the side. It's dark, and somewhat out of sight from the dance floor. He instructs Sander to sit down, and he goes willingly, ready to follow Robbe to the end of the world, as long as they're together. Still, he decides to voice his confusion.

"Robbe, _schatje_ , don't you wanna go home? I told you, my parents are out of town-" he begins, but Robbe shuts him up with a searing kiss. "Just relax, okay? Let me do this."

Sander is about to ask what he means by _this_ until Robbe starts to sway his hips to the beat of the music.

_i always think of you inside of my private thoughts_

_i can imagine you touching your private parts_

"Oh, _fuck_." It slips out of Sander's mouth almost involuntarily. Robbe just smirks and steps closer, running his hands down from his hair to his chest.

_just the thought of you_

_i can't help but touch myself_

Deep, powerful desire fills his veins with Sander looking up at him like he's nothing short of _divine_. He teases, pushing up the tank top to flash his stomach and chest, biting his lip as his heated gaze meets Sander's. His green eyes are hazy and dark and he's biting at his thumb, so turned on he can't speak, or think, can only watch the gorgeous boy in front of him. Sander reaches down to squeeze the bulge in his own jeans to get some kind of relief, but it only serves to fuel the heat pulsing in his groin. Robbe doesn't seem to mind, if the whine he makes at the realization that Sander is touching himself is anything to go by. "Angel, you're so... Fuck, I can't believe you," he moans, grabbing at his hair because he's going to come on the spot if he keeps palming his cock like that.

_can't get you my mind off you, i think i might be obsessed_

_the very thought of you makes me wanna get undressed_

Robbe turns around so Sander has a full view of his ass, and then lowers his hips to grind back on Sander's cock. The older boy nearly swallows his own tongue, choking out a strangled moan, his breathing turning heavier by the second.

_moonlight, with you here inside me, all night_

"Oh, sweetheart, you're gonna make me come. We shouldn't- Robbe, please..." He's a bit embarrassed for admitting it, but Robbe looks over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes, and Sander can't hold back much longer. "Come on, Sander. I want you to. Come for me, baby."

Robbe rolls his hips once, twice, and Sander lets out the loudest groan yet, cock twitching in his underwear as his orgasm washes over him. He leans his head on Robbe's shoulder blade, trying to recover and regain control over his breathing. Robbe just keeps still the best he can, which proves to be difficult because he's so hard himself. He squeals in surprise when Sander wraps an arm around his waist and drags a ringed finger over Robbe's cock. "Let's go home, angel. I wanna see you come at least twice for me tonight."


End file.
